Season 9: Hunted
Season 9 of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu is an upcoming season; it is preceded by Season 8 and will continue that season's main events. A new character, the Master of the Golden Dragon, may serve as the focus character, while Iron Baron serves as the main antagonist, and the Dragon Keepers are the villainous faction of the season. The title of the season has yet to be disclosed. Following the supposed demise of Wu and the original Ninja, Lloyd and Nya resist Lord Garmadon's tyrannical control of Ninjago City. In the first realm, the original Ninja must find a weapon capable of defeating Garmadon and ending his rule. The season will start airing in Australia in late June 2018, with sets being released that summer. Official Description While Lloyd and Nya resist Emperor Garmadon’s oppressive hold on Ninjago City, Young Wu and the rest of the Ninja are stranded in a barbaric realm where fierce dragons are being hunted down by Iron Baron and his gang of Dragon Hunters. With Lloyd stuck in Ninjago City, the others need to find the fabled Dragon Armor if they ever hope to get back home to stop Emperor Garmadon once and for all. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Harumi - Britt McKillip *Heavy Metal - Ian James Corlett *Iron Baron - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Karlof - Scott McNeil *Lloyd - Sam Vincent *Lord Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Master of the Golden Dragon *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Neuro - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Paleman - Kirby Morrow *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Shade - Andrew Francis *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Teen Wu - Paul Dobson *Tox - Ian James Corlett *Zane - Brent Miller Episodes Sets The banner on the Season 9 sets has the usual Ninjago logo in white, and next to it appears to be the Golden Dragon Master shrouded in black smoke. Set List *70644 Master of the Golden Dragon (flyer) *70645 Cole Master of Dragons (flyer) *70646 Jay Master of Dragons (flyer) *70647 Kai Master of Dragons (flyer) *70648 Zane Master of Dragons (flyer) *70650 Destiny's Wing *70651 Throne Room Showdown *70652 Stormbringer *70653 Firstbourne Dragon *70654 War Rig *70655 The Dragon Pit *70658 Oni Titan Notes *Season 9 will be released in June 2018, making it the second year with two seasons. The first time was in 2015 with The Tournament of Elements in the spring and Possession in the summer. *There will be a Jay flashback, similar to those of Cole and Zane in Season 8. *The Ultra Dragon is set to return in this season, not being seen since the Season 2 finale, "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master." *A character known as the Master of the Golden Dragon will be introduced. Early released set images have revealed that this character has the same face printing as Wu, however, it is unknown if this will translate into the show. *The Ninjas' suits this season are their exact suits from the last episode of Season 8 (war-torn) but with added armor elements. *It is unknown if the Sons of Garmadon would reappear in this Season, since Harumi and Garmadon appear in the sets. *It's unknown if Lloyd will regain his power of Energy, as in a picture of the Ninjas' Season 9 suits, Lloyd's eyes are green. **But, according to 70651 Throne Room Showdown, Lloyd's eyes are shown to be green. Spoiler Notes *According to Tommy Andreasen, the season's name starts with "H."https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/947519274477932544 *According to a leaked calendar, the Ninja are trying to "free the Dragons." *The Master of the Golden Dragon’s armor, known as the Dragon Harness, appear as collectible items in the sets. *70651 Throne Room Showdown and 70658 Oni Titan appear to be the only sets that doesn't take place in the Realm of the Oni and the Dragon. *According to a teaser video, Ian James Corlett will be voicing Heavy Metal.https://www.instagram.com/p/Be9Uy9tFdKa/?taken-by=ianjamescorlett *This is the second season to not feature "The Weekend Whip" as the intro theme.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/984544995515478016 *According to Tommy Andreasen, the events of Season 9 take place one week after the events of Season 8.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/965KaiS9.jpg857386903859200 *Dareth will appear again this season.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/966727373524819993 *It is possible that there will be a Season 10 since the Hageman Brothers said in a tweet that, "Nobody ends on 9." *For April Fools day, Tommy Andreasen posted a status on Twitter with three events from Season 9, two of which are real and one of which is fake. The three events stated that the Ninja will speak the language of the dragons, that Dareth will unlock his true power, and that there would be a talking rat. So far, none of these events have been confirmed or denied. *Skylor and Harumi are set to return this season, according to set images. *All the Elemental Masters will return and make up on their promise by joining the resistance team.https://t.co/Jcil6NnLFn?amp=1 Gallery IMG 3047.JPG NinjaSeason9.jpg|The Ninjas' suits DZtRQY7X4AAavwG.jpeg Kai S9.jpg|Kai Jay S9.jpg|Jay Zane S9.jpg|Zane Cole S9.jpg|Cole LloydS9CGI.png|Lloyd IronBaronCGIfix.png|Iron Baron, the main antagonist for Season 9 HeavyMetalCGI.png|Heavy Metal JetJackCGI.png|Jet Jack CGIDaddyNoLegs.png|Daddy No Legs SkullbreakerCGI.png|Skullbreaker MuzzleCGI.png|Muzzle ChewToyCGI.png|Chew Toy CGIArkade.png|Arkade References De:Staffel 9 Category:Season 9 Category:2018 Category:Seasons